ShadAmy Week 2017
by Project Shadow
Summary: These stories are short one-shots based on one word theme ideas. ShadAmy.
1. Day One: Cosplay

Day One: Cosplay.

Green eyes watched the mailman as he walked up the drive of her humble home, her ears perked as she studied the size of the bag over his shoulder. _Was it here?_ The pink female had been waiting for her final delivery for a week and she was getting anxious over if it would be here in time. She had barely convinced her boyfriend to agree to do this with her and she would be damned if the _mail_ was the reason he managed to change his mind about the whole thing.

Moving to the door in anticipation, she opened it after the first knock, startling the male stood on the other side, though as she noticed the parcel in his hands, she couldn't help but grin happily. It was box two of three and hopefully her little extra on the mail charge got the last part here today! Thanking the bewildered mailman, she closed the door and set the box down with the other. Hopefully it wasn't a long wait for the other box, her beau was due home in three hours from his work. She prayed to Chaos that it was here before he was!

An hour before her dark hero was due home, there was a knock at the door and Amy managed not to squeal when she opened the door and saw the words on the box, it had all arrived on time~! Signing her name on the FedEx hand held, she slammed the door in the guys face, her tail swaying with delight and once the parcel was with the other two, she broke into a happy dance! She couldn't wait to see his face~!

A tired gaze came across the male's face as he unlocked the front door to his home, stepping into the bright light of the hallway, he almost groaned, he would have to have words with his girlfriend about the wattage of the bulbs used in this part of the house. Hanging up his keys, his crimson eyes caught the boxes set neatly off to the side in the hall and a heavy sigh heaved from his chest. So it had all arrived? Wonderful... Stepping into the living room, the onyx male watched her for a moment before taking a seat on the couch, to which she jumped up and carried all the boxes into the living room and set his in front of him. Why had he agreed to do this? One look at her and her giddy smile was all the reassurance he needed. Shadow was not one for 'dressing up' but his lovely Rose had insisted that they try it out at least once. Opening the box, which he observed had already been opened once, he looked at the blue clothing and strange white and gold looking chest plate in there and picked up the instructions 

"What the hell is a Saiyan?" he asked as he looked over to her sharply as she laughed, pulling out a blue wig for herself and his eyes narrowed at her and then to the contents of the box and grumbled to himself. Blue... Why did it have to be blue...?

\- - -

Amy folded her arms as she waited for Shadow to exit the bathroom, she was halfway through getting ready and she needed the bathroom mirror to fit her quills into the wig. The red dress and yellow neckerchief complimented her figure, the off yellow boots, she hated, but it was all part of the costume~. She also hoped that he didn't know a lot about the characters they were portraying, because Vegeta was so much like Shadow, she almost thought it was him when she embarked on her quest to find something to dress up as. Herself being the wife of the saiyan, Bulma.

Pink furred ears perked as the bathroom door unlocked and she desperately tried to hide her anticipation of seeing her dark furred lover in the android saga get up~ She herself was in the Buu saga costume because her outfit in the Android saga was not becoming for someone as short as Amy was. Though as he walked around the corner, tugging at the armor, her expression softened, he looked fantastic - even with the scowl adorning his handsome face. 

"Shadow, thank you for doing this with me, I really appreciate it," Amy smiled as she passed him, wig in hand to finish her look, trying to ignore the way his crimsons moved down her form, passing him, she kissed his cheek and stepped into the bathroom. fully intent on finishing her cosplay before her lover had had enough and took off the wonderful spandex that covered his lithe body... Shaking her head, she placed the wig on her head and situated it properly, tucking up all her quills into the blue mass of human like hair. Looking at herself in the mirror, the pink she-hog smiled at the outcome, it wasn't one hundred percent accurate, what with her being a hedgehog and the one she was trying to impersonate being a human... It was pretty damn close~! Walking back into the living room, she found her significant other sitting on the couch watching her every move. A blush found it's way to her cheeks as she now noticed the way he was looking at her! 

"You wanted pictures I assume?" he asked as he stood from the couch and folded his arms as he continued to stare at her and at her nod, he walked over to her, her phone in his hand as he took a few snaps of her on her own, then handing it to her for her to do what he wished. He was not going to tell her that he had researched the Saiyan Prince when she was putting the wig on... But he hoped she liked it... Watching her set up the camera, he moved into better light and waited for her to return to him. 

After a few typical Bulma and Vegeta type photo's, or what she said was probably like them, since she told him their actual relationship was a mystery set in some three year wait that he did not understand, he watched the smile on her face and found a smirk coming to his, setting the camera up to take one last photo, he walked over to her and removed the wig from her head and set his gloved hands through her quills with a smirk. 

"I like you just the way you are," and as he laid his lips on hers.


	2. Day Two: Forbidden Love

Day Two: Forbidden Love.

It was always interesting watching him fight, it was like his life depended on it, which at this point - it did. He was fighting two of them at once this time and he was doing just fine.

The pink female always knew where he was, tasting a mortal's blood and not killing them was one of the best ways to know after all~. They had originally met two years ago, she was hunting and being hunted at the same time. Those crimson eyes captured her attention like no other mans had, even though a vampire getting romantically involved with a hunter was forbidden in Vampire Law. She just could not help herself. It had taken him weeks to trust her not to rip his throat out when he was not looking, but she earned it when Amy had saved his life. Vampire blood was special to living beings, it had healing abilities without turning the receiver. Not that she allowed Shadow to know that he had ingested her blood, or the fact Amy had 'stolen' some of his to keep _tabs_ on him. Their first kiss and night together had been magical, she was the instigator of course, but holy Chaos... That man knew how to kiss~!

Amy was taken out of her memories by a third vampire approaching the fight and stalking her beloved hunter, it was a female. Narrowing her green eyes on the newcomer, she slipped down from the tree; her dress trailing elegantly behind her and with cat like reflexes she caught the female around the throat with a deadly growl and before the other vampire could utter anything... Amy made sure she could _never_ harm her Shadow! Now closer to the conflict, she smiled as her clever lover finished the two he was fighting with a 'stylish' move with a blade, he would never know that she had been protecting him for these two years.

Panting, the ebony male ran a hand through his quills and looked around for any other signs of danger. If there were two here, the possibility of more was very high and that is when he spotted her, watching him, a smirk crossed his lips. When a beaming smile answered his smirk, he had to remind himself that she was not an angel, but Chaos... She was damned near close to one in his book, no matter _what_ she really was. 

"What do you want?" 

"Nice Shadow..." she drawled out seemingly floating across the grass to get to him. It always amazed him; her agility... And her beauty... "If you are done being macho, maybe you would like to join me for a drink?" Unfortunately her mouth was an issue when she spoke... 

"Hmph!" The noise seemed to echo in the night as he took her form in. She was a spectacular female, being together like they were was dangerous, but he couldn't imagine himself with anyone else - consequences be damned! "Amy," he greeted again, his ruby eyes never leaving her as she made the final steps to him "What do I owe the pleasure?" 

"You are being very accepting of my presence tonight, my love," she whispered, her voice seemed to dance on the wind as she stood in front of him, it made him very aware that she was not a mortal "Have you given more thought to my offer?" 

"Your offer?" he questioned, allowing her to move his arm around her waist; he couldn't recall any offer being presented by her, unless she whispered it to him after a late night tryst. 

"Join me," Amy spoke softly, rubbing her nose against his "I don't want to be alone and I know you don't either Shadow. This forbidden relationship, our _love_ , doesn't have to be a secret we can be happy," the pink female's lips moved to his muzzle, traveling to his neck "Don't you want that?" 

"... _Yes_ " he answered almost breathlessly, there was something almost ethereal about her tonight, from the way her eyes danced with emotion to the way her fingers and kisses felt so sensual~ 

"Then you are mine for _eternity_ Shadow," with those words, Shadow the Vampire Hunter became one with his Vampire.


	3. Day Three: Summer

Day three: Summer

He had been observing her for a while, the way she laughed when the rival male was sarcastic to him, the small looks between them... Something was definitely going on - even _he_ could see it. Were they together? Even when Amy was talking to Tails and Shadow was conversing with Rouge, there was something there, bringing them together. Sonic did not want to confront them yet, even though he had watched them for over half the clear skied summer's day at the beach; always around each other - from their towels touching to frolicking in the waves. Not that he was jealous! _No_! He was Sonic the Hedgehog, he would never be jealous, he was too cool for that. It was just strange how they just seemed so relaxed with each other.

Of course the hero and the pink flower had sat at her quaint kitchen table and he had spoken to her how it would never worked out, even if they had tried (which he did not want to anyway) because he was a free spirit. No one could ever tie him down and stop him from going on adventures or stop him from battling that egg-butt! She had understood, after a waterfall of tears.. But that was last summer on a night like tonight, the beach, barbecue and the summer sun. This year however, he couldn't help but be baffled by them... And that is when he saw it! Amy reached for his hand; Shadow the Hedgehog's hand! He held his breath in anticipation but released it in a laugh when he held her hand back! Slapping his hand over his mouth, he looked away... but he already knew they were all looking at him for his outburst. Grinning like an idiot, the blue hero looked back towards the couple and folded his arms as he gave a serious look to the pink and black hedgehog's 

"How long?" 

"Sonic, are you feeling okay?" the fox asked as his blue eyes watched his best friend, who in turn waved him off 

"How long have you two been together?" Sonic specified pointing between Amy and Shadow 

"What do you mean?" Tails asked, gazing over to the blushing female and glaring male 

"What does it matter to you hedgehog?" Shadow finally responded in a flat, but still threatening tone 

"It's okay Shadow," Amy soothed the form next to her "They were bound to find out sooner or later. Yes, we are together" 

"It's fine, I was just wondering why you were keeping it a secret, that's all..." The blue male spoke again with a smile. Silence reigned for a moment before the dark male stood slowly and offered his hand to his Rose, who stood with his help and made their way back to the cabins that they had rented for their summer vacation 

"Are you okay with this Sonic?" The kit questioned his best friend and the smile on his face 

"Absolutely!" the hero's smile morphed into a grin "At least they are finally happy bro and Shadow deserves some happiness. Pluuuus," he drawled out, the grin changed to a sneaky smirk "We have three days left of our summer vacation to tease him about it~" 

"Oh Sonic..." the young genius sighed, the next three days were going to be hard.


	4. Day Four: Dancing

Day four: Dancing

The Emerald. The place was called The Emerald... What a ridiculous name for a bar. Glancing at the blue male, who was way too excited about going for a few drinks at a quiet bar than he should be and then there was the quiet, reserved red male, who was simply sitting across from them in the taxi. He had only agreed to come tonight because Sonic had promoted to the same level he was currently... Knuckles had come for the booze and probably to get away from his wife and her constant nagging.

As the taxi pulled up to the so called _'quiet bar'_ Shadow's crimson glare snapped to the overly excited blue male 

"I thought you said this was going to be a QUIET celebratory drink?!" he hissed, pointing to the line of people and the flashing lights, indicating that this place was a club; NOT a bar.

"Why am I not surprised though...?" 

"Shads, you've got to live a little. I chose this place for you as well; get you out and about - life is not always about work~" Sonic grinned as he paid the taxi driver 

"It's not that bad Shadow," the echidna piped in 

"Do not call me that Sonic," was the only thing the dark male uttered in response as he stepped out of the cab, his ears twitching at the noise coming from the place. His night was going to suck.

Surprisingly they did not have to wait in line with everyone else, the 'man of the hour' lead them to the bouncers and with a flash of three ID's, the doors opened to a world of bodies, lights and music. A sneer came to the ebony male's face as he stomped next to his colleagues, walking with them to the bar 

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Shadow grumbled as he walked. He would have just turned and high-tailed it out of there if he hadn't promised that he would try and 'enjoy' himself. 

"Maybe you'll finally find a girl tonight Shadow~" 

"Says the guy who has been single his entire life," Knuckles laughed at the blue hedgehog's expense, ordering three beers for them once he got through to the wooden bar, placing a twenty on the surface once the beverages were placed down. 

"Thanks, but I am happy single," Sonic laughed back, taking a sip of his drink , turning to lean against the bar. The out of place male snorted and moved away from the bar area to try and secure a table. Coming across one, he had to dart around a few revellers to claim it, but once there, he turned his head to the dance floor; he could practically smell the sweat coming off of the dancing bodies on the laminate floor.  
Making a final sweep, his eyes caught sight of something pink and once he backtracked, he found the female dancing so sensually, he couldn't help but watch her.

Amy was having the time of her life, it was the first time she had been out on her own in a while and she was intent on enjoying the whole night dancing the night away, with beverage breaks of course. Taking a gulp of the drink in her hand, she ignored any and all guys that came up to her - she was here for herself not to take home anyone! Her drink vanished from her hand and she grunted in displeasure, turning to glare at the offender, but her eyes met the chest of a grey wolf and she immediately backed up 

"It's okay," She waved it off with a nervous chuckle " You can have my drink, it's no problem," she then attempted to disappear into the crowd again, but she was halted by a firm hand around her arm. She immediately struggled against his grip, but chaos, this guy was strong. His lips were moving, but she couldn't hear him over the music. Where the heck did this guy come from? Managing to sneak up on her like that-! Her thoughts were cancelled out as this stranger pulled her to his body, but before she was encased in the canines arms, she saw another hand grip the wolf's tightly. The pink female's gaze moved to the newcomer and all she could see was the red stripes in his quills as the lights flashed. She watched in awe as the male hedgehog (She could definitely tell the male was a hedgehog~) pulled the wolf close and obviously said something to him, because the next thing she knew, she had been released and the wolf had vanished into the crowd. 

"Thank you," Amy shouted over the music and when he turned to look at her finally, she blushed. He was handsome! A smirk came to her hero's face and he moved to walk by her back to the tables surrounding the dancefloor, when she stopped him "What did you say to him?" 

"Don't worry about it," was his only response "Just keep dancing,"

This guy came out of no where and asked for nothing in return for saving her from whatever that wolf had planned. Following the mysterious male, she didn't feel like dancing anymore.


	5. Day Five: Fairy Tale

Day Five: Fairy Tale 

Ghosts, Goblins, Trolls, plus anything and everything in between, she did not believe in any of it. Which is why the saying: _seeing is believing_ was one of her life motto's. Sometimes it annoyed her when her friends had 'experienced' something supernatural, but could not explain their experience to her; so now she was getting ready to travel with them on some kind of paranormal expedition... Lead by her ex-boyfriend. Sighing to herself, she placed her camera's strap around her neck and stepped out into the cool night, awaiting the guys' vehicle to pick her up. She wasn't expecting much from this adventure, but it was good to get out of the house!

Five minutes later, a van pulled up and emerald eyes glared at the hedgehog hanging out of the passenger window 

"Hey Ames! Ready to have your mind blown?" he grinned cheekily as he turned to watch her enter through the sliding door on the side of the vehicle. 

"Don't call me that Sonic," the pink female stated as she closed the door behind her, glancing at the other three mobians in the seats. 

"Amy, this is Tails, Rouge and Knuckles. Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, this is Amy," Sonic introduced his friends to his ex. "Don't worry about the old married couple. They argue all the time~" 

"Hey," Amy greeted, ignoring the hedgehog's statement about the relationship between whoever was married. "So, which _'haunted'_ house or mansion are we headed to?" 

"Not a mansion or a house _Amy_ ," the blue male stressed her name as requested "We are going to the haunted forest instead," 

"So we can get lost in the woods?" she snorted "Yippee," 

"I like her~" the bat chuckled "Don't worry Hon, we have some state of the art tracking and GPS units with us, there is no way we are going to get lost!" And ever the skeptic... Amy Rose kept quiet.

As the van pulled up on the side of a desolate looking highway, the pink female had a sense of dread wash over her, she did not want to get out of the van... But because of who she was with and her pride on the line, staying inside was not an option either. Grumbling to herself, she slipped out of the open door and stepped onto the pavement, the gust of wind, seemingly chilling her to the core. 

"Yeah~!" Sonic exclaimed as he stretched his arms in the air "This is it guys, this is going to be out big break, get us on that map!" 

"You say that every time," the echidna stated with a huff at the hedgehog's enthusiasm 

"Oh Knuxie, let him have his fun," Rouge smiled to the grouch that was her husband for a moment before she started getting the equipment out, giving the blue male a GPS unit and then offering one to the pink female, who took it and turned it over in her hands to gaze at this 'state of the art' equipment. Her green eyes lifted to watch the others slip on some gear, including those go-pro cameras, turning it all on so they could have full coverage of this excursion, though when she saw the trackers being distributed, she discreetly clipped one onto the strap of her GPS. Amy then watched them as they excitedly high-fived and started to walk into the woodland surrounding the now locked van. Sighing, she followed them, the feeling of dread never leaving her.

Emerald eyes watched the three forms in the distance, their flashlights flickering in the foliage, she had been with the group, but she had stayed back to admire nature; being this deep in the forest meant that nobody had traipsed through the natural coverage of the bushes, plants, flowers and trees. Lowering her camera from her face, Amy blinked at the picture she had just taken, there was a strange white orb at the bottom of the digital image. Wiping the screen and still seeing the strange shape, she looked to where it was 'supposed' to be, her ears perked at seeing the strange light still there; her gaze traveled to the lights from her friends in the distance, she was afraid to call out to them about this phenomenon in case the creature disappeared, if it even was a creature. Lifting the camera up to take a better picture of it, her finger came over the shutter before it zoomed off and vanished completely. Blinking in surprise, the pink hedgehog looked around for it again, only to see a line of the strange lights in the opposite direction of where her ex's group was Those were definitely not from any flashlight. Moving after them, she made sure to pat her pocket to make sure the GPS was still there and the tracker on her camera, she definitely did not want to get lost on this mini-adventure she was on.

The further these things lead her, the more worried she became. Every time she got close to one - it vanished; leaving her to go after the next one. Grumbling to herself, she pushed through the bushes the light had gone through only to freeze. In the middle of the clearing now in front of her stood a black dog, it's glowing crimson eyes right on her! She turned abruptly, only for her ankle to twist as she tried to back-track into the forest, white dots flashed in front of her eyes as her ankle burst with pain as she fell to the ground, a whimper falling from her lips as tears formed in her eyes. Turning to sit on her rear, she noticed there was now a form stood next to the menacing looking canine, patting it's head. 

"I do apologize if my friend here scared you mil'lady," the taller form stated, raising his hand from the dogs head and starting to walk to her 

"It was just a shock is all," Amy replied, trying to hide how much pain she was in and butt-shuffle back into the undergrowth "No big deal," 

"Tell me," the stranger questioned right next to her ear, making the female gasp and whip her head around to look at the male, his eyes were a rich ruby, she could see that even in the dark "How did you find this clearing?" 

"I followed the strange orbs..." 

"Will-o'-the-Wisp," he corrected with a tut "That is what they are. Not orbs," Taking a look at her from head to toe, he made a small sound in thought "Normally when Black Shuck has been seen I wait a year..." 

"A year for what?" Amy gulped. What was happening?! This guy could move from one spot to another in seconds, the streaks in his quills were the same color as his eyes... And the feeling of dread was still there. What was he doing just standing in a clearing in the dead of night in a supposedly haunted forest?! With a- 

"What's your name?" his smooth voice interrupted her thoughts 

"Amy," She replied without hesitation "Wait a year for _what_?" she pressed. A smile crossed the dark figure's muzzle that made her fur stand on end. Something was definitely not right! 

"A year for your life to end my dear Amy," he chuckled "Do you not know of the folklore and legends that surround these woods? The Scucca? The Wisps?" Seeing the look of fear on her face, the smile morphed into a smirk the red streaks in his fur beginning to glow "Your beauty has called to me, Amy," His voice seemed to penetrate her very soul "My name is Shadow and tonight you are mine," he picked her up effortlessly and made a steady pace back to his pet, ignoring her shrieking 

"Let me go!" Amy wailed, almost gagging a few times at the rotten stench of sulpher that radiated up her nose "What ARE you?!" 

"I have a lot of names," he responded casually, a strange heat surrounding him and his pet once they were together "I believe the most popular name people have for me... is Satan," And before Amy could scream, Shadow swallowed the sound as he kissed her. As his mouth moved against hers, taking her mortality as they sank into the earth, leaving only the GPS unit, her camera and tracker behind in the clearing.


	6. Day Six: What If?

Day Six: "What If...?"

Silence consumed the viewing station of the ARK just after the two hero's had stopped it from falling to the Earth. A single gloved hand was resting on the glass that shielded her from the vast depths of space, her shoulders were shaking as silent tears fell down the muzzle of the female stood by the beautiful sight of the planet she called home. She had left the celebrations in the other part of the space station to be alone... He had not been able to keep his super form, the other hero had tried to reach out and grab his arm or something, but he was falling way too fast - Or so they had been told. They couldn't see much from their vantage point, only the shrill shriek of the Bio-lizard was their indication that they had won. Tears fell hard and fast now as she thought of him and the silence was broken by her sobs of heartbreak and despair. When an arm came around her, she gasped and looked up, seeing her reflection and the reflection of the survivor staring back at her 

"Why didn't he tether himself? It would have saved his life!" she wailed, turning in the male's embrace and burying her head into his chest 

"I don't know Rose..." Shadow whispered, holding her close to him. They were all each other had now and he would be there for her - He had made a promise to her after all.


	7. Day Seven: Artist's Choice

Day seven: Artist's choice/Free Day.  
(OOC Warning lol)

"I hate you," 

Those were the first words she had spoken to him that morning and he did not blame her one bit. They had been having relations for over a year and a half and all of their accidents had resulted in their current predicament. There had been times they had been in such a lustful rush, that they had both forgotten protection, and now she was in labor with their first child. Which is why she _hated_ him right now. He thought nothing of it, this was his delicate, sweet Rose; who for some reason never saw the bad in him, only the good... And why was still a complete mystery to him.

He wished that they would not have allowed him into the room with her. Seeing her in this much pain and not being able to do anything about it was excruciating and she had already told him off once for growling at the doctors. Every time she looked at him, no matter the words that came out of her mouth were full of pain, but underlying it all was the love she felt for him, which he knew he did not deserve at all, but he was going to surprise her with something that he had thought long and hard about. His thoughts were broken when he heard Amy cry out for him, his crimson eyes narrowed on the doctor  
"It hurts Shadow," his rose's voice drifted over his ears and he almost lost it, but he turned and took her hand firmly in his 

"It's okay Rose," he soothed the best he could "I am sure the _doctors_ can do something for you..." 

"I am sorry, but she is too far along to give her anything else," the doctor voiced, pulling on some latex gloves "But you are ready. Completely dilated, so Miss Rose, I am going to need you to push..."

-x-x-

For some reason books called it 'The Miracle of Childbirth' ... When in reality it should be called 'Bloodbath with a side of Broken Hand'. That was all Shadow had understood from this experience. His girlfriend was cooing over their newborn , her threat level having cone from extremely dangerous back to normal - no matter what his throbbing hand said to him 

"Do you want to see her?" 

"Yes," he responded without hesitation and as he saw the black fur and beautiful magenta streaks, Shadow the Hedgehog felt love for the third time in his life. 

"What should we name her?" 

"I thought you decided on Scarlett?" his ruby gaze lifted from his daughter for a second "Can I hold her?" Allowing his girlfriend to pass the tiny form over to him, a genuine smile passed over his muzzle as he looked down on the pure and innocent form of his daughter 

"Oh Shadow~" Amy cried, trying to wipe her eyes to try and stop the tears from falling "Scarlett is perfect," 

"One more thing," the ebony hedgehog stated and never taking his eyes from his little girl, he reached into his quills and removed a small velvet box, ignoring her questioning look as he handed it to her "I had planned something a little bit more... _Romantic_ but this moment is as perfect as any," he ignored her hitch of breath from her tears starting again "You and I have been together for a while, you have brought life into this world with me, you have put up with me and my temper... And I just wanted to know one thing," This time ruby met emerald and he held her gaze "Marry me?" 

"Yes!" the female squealed out, crying openly as she opened the box and looked at the ring inside. It had a gold band and a single, but not small, solitaire diamond, making her cry harder "Sh-Shadow... This is t-too much," her red rimmed orbs lifted to him 

"Well then, I will just have to take it back..." 

"I didn't say that!" Amy stated, quickly lacing the ring on her finger, ignoring the smirk on his face. Though as she studied him, she noticed that Shadow had not looked up from his daughter for more than five minutes and she could tell he was going to be a fantastic father... And husband~.


End file.
